The Ninja Encounter
The Ninja Encounter is a three-part episode in the second season of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Plot Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy meet Rocky, Adam, and Aisha and their teacher Hank Anderson after rescuing his baby son, Jacob from a runaway stroller. Later that week, the rangers watched the newcomers win a ninja tournament against a team of undefeated, yet arrogant champions, who caused the stroller incident. Lord Zedd was interested in recruiting the champions because of their evil qualities, but when he learned that the other side won the tournament, he was forced to recruit them instead. He sent Goldar and a platoon of putties to kidnap the three kids and Mr. Anderson. Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy tried to save them, but were unsuccessful. Afterwards, the rangers had to balance rescuing the four civilians with saving Angel Grove from two monsters. They managed to defeat the monsters and save the hostages at the very last second, but as Billy was wrestling with Zedd's evil snake, he was severally weekend. Tommy and Kimberly had to get Billy's helmet off to avoid him suffocating. However, unbeknownst to them, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were watching on from the entrance to the cave, and inadvertently learned the identities of the Power Rangers. Back at the Command Center, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha learned of the identities of the Red, Black, and Yellow rangers as well, and took an oath to never reveal the Power Rangers' identities. Cast *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) (Archive Footage Only) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) (Archive Footage Only) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) (Archive Footage Only) * Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park * Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell * Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch * Timothy Guest as Mr. Hank Anderson * Jacob Frank as Jacob Anderson *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) * ??? as Terror Blossom *Paul F. Rosenthal as Jason Lee Scott (Morphed Dialogue) *Joel Rogers as Zack Taylor (Morphed Dialogue) *Judy as Trini Kwan (Morphed Dialogue) Notes *The song featured in the beginning of part 1 is entitled "She's Got the Answers". It was written by Ron Wasserman and featured in "Sweet Valley High", another Saban produced show. *Jacob Anderson is played by Jacob Frank, Jason David Frank's first child from his first marriage. *Rocky, Adam and Aisha would wear their same exact outfits from this episode while showing Alpha a pre-recorded message of them wishing him a merry Christmas in Alpha's Magical Christmas. * Part 1 of this story is the first episode which employs no Sentai footage, as well as being the first in which none of the Rangers appear morphed. * First appearance of Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, who become the first people to learn the Rangers identities and who would assist the Rangers behind the scenes before going on to replace Jason, Zack and Trini as the Red, Black, and Yellow Rangers respectively. * First episode to use archive footage of Jason, Zack, and Trini from previous episodes to hide the fact that their actors had already left the show before proper departure scenes could be filmed. Among the footage used is mainly "Two Heads are Better than One", recognizable from Zack's flattop and some from "The Song of Guitardo", recognizable from the appearance of Kimberly's guitar. * To match the archive footage, Billy wears his older glasses while Tommy wears green clothes despite now being the White Ranger. He also tied his hair into a ponytail before teleporting to the Command Center. * In some scenes, stand-in actors are used in place of Austin St. John, Thuy Trang, and Walter Jones, always from the back. * The Terror Blossom conjures up the Hatchasaurus from "Birds of a Feather". Footage of the giant-sized battle is also drawn from that episode. * Hatchasaurus is able to speak in this episode, while it couldn't in its previous appearance. * At some points you can see the Original Megazord from Season 1 in footage. * For the second time, the Rangers neglect to destroy the Hatchasaurus's Cardiotron in their first engagement. * The Hatchasaurus is the first monster to take a charged slash from the Thunder Saber and survive. * In earlier broadcasts of part 3, the song, "Baby Sittin' Boogie" by Buzz Clifford was featured during the scene in which Bulk and Skull attempted to change the baby's diaper. For later broadcasts (as well as the DVD, ITunes and Netflix versions), it's replaced with Bulk and Skull's background music presumably due to copyright reasons. Errors * At the very beginning of part 1, Jason & Trini's Stand-ins faces can be seen briefly from the side and front respectively. * Before Tommy Kicks the Hatchasaurus, he asks where he went, even thought he was facing the monster before asking the question. * Kimberly calls Billy and Tommy by name in front of Rocky, Adam, and Aisha before Billy is unmasked. Though she probably wasn't aware they're behind her. * At some points during the battle between the Thunder Megazord and Hatchasaurus the Dino Megazord appears from Hatchasaurus. Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode